


Winter and Weiss's Three Year Anniversary

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a FanFic AO3 Facebook challenge. It has been three years since Winter and Weiss had gotten married and today is their three year anniversary.





	Winter and Weiss's Three Year Anniversary

AN: Hey, y'all. This is a FanFic Facebook challenge. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: This is a FanFic AO3 Facebook challenge. It has been three years since Winter and Weiss had gotten married and today is their three year anniversary.

xxxxxx

It has been three years since Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee had gotten married after dating for three years. They are sisters, Winter is Weiss's older sister. And today is their three year anniversary. And both sisters are really happy. Winter had trouble figuring out what to do for their anniversary, so she went all out and they had went to the most expensive restaurant in Vale and both Winter and Weiss had a wonderful time.

And then afterwards, they went to a play. The play is about two lesbian sisters falling in love with each other and spending the rest of their lives together. And it reminds the Schnee sisters of their own lives since they married and are also both lesbians. And after the play, they head to a Ice Cream shop and they get their favorite ice cream. After they have their ice cream, Winter and Weiss head back to their home to make love to each other.

And a few hours later, and both sisters are in bed cuddled in bed against each other with loving and happy smiles spread across their beautiful faces.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this. I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue. I will update my other FanFic's soon. I do plan on writing a far more explicit Winter Schnee x Weiss Schnee Incest FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: This was originally posted on AO3. I have decided to post it here on as well. I might need someone to co-write and beta the far more explicit Winter Schnee x Weiss Schnee Incest FanFic. If anyone is interested, please PM me. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
